eleutheromania
by Natsume Rokunami
Summary: "Sekarang namamu adalah Dazai Osamu, apa kau sudah punya keinginan dalam hidupmu?"/"Kenapa aku tidak boleh menyusul Odasaku?"/Friendship/AU


Bau alkali, decit sepatu beradu dengan ubin dingin, lorong dingin bau obat-obatan, tempat ini terlalu luas dan kusam. Britania Raya diguyur salju sejak pukul delapan pagi tadi, semua jendela ditutup rawat ole para perawat yang jumlahnya tidak mencapai 20 orang, jendela di rumah sakit berlantai dua—berarsitektur datar melebar dikelilingi taman lapang di sekelilingnya—ini bahkan dapat dihitung oleh sepuluh jari. Tidak benar-benar terisolasi dari dunia luar, namun sudah cukup mengurung akses pasien untuk berinteraksi lebih dengan orang luar. Hiasan dinding di lorong hanya beberapa buah lukisan pemandangan atau semangkuk buah, tidak menarik mata, lain sisi mewarnai dinding putih ini dari nuansa muram. Dari sekian banyak pasien rumah sakit ini, hanya Dazai Osamu seorang yang bersedia menyeret kaki, berjalan-jalan keliling tempat untuk mencari adakah obyek pengusir bosan. Figur rapuh disertai senyum percaya diri terlihat sedang menyandarkan bahu pada dinding, berpegangan pada besi yang terpasang dari ujung ke ujung lorong.

Tremor kaki sebenarnya sudah Dazai coba atasi agar tidak terlihat berlebihan. Malu juga, bukan, kalau dilihat oleh orang lain? Seperti memaksakan diri sendiri, keluar dari kamar tanpa bantuan perawat, Dazai tidak berkenan terlihat lemah tak berdaya, ia memilih punya banyak akal untuk mencari jalan keluar, dibanding terbaring di ranjang—berselimut ketika hujan salju menjadi pemandangan satu-satunya jendela kamarnya. Tidak ada televisi, tidak ada buku bacaan. Pasien ditanamkan kebiasaan untuk merangkai bunga atau bercocok tanam di luar, sekaligus sebagai terapi. Tapi tidak bagi Dazai, lingkungan setenang ini justru membuatnya gerah bila berdiam diri, kalau perlu ia mengambil peran sebagai biang keributan agar menjadi hiburan untuk pasien lainnya?

Sepetak ubin dilangkahi, ups, Dazai tergelincir. "Oh, tidak, tidak. Si Ceroboh Dazai," gelak tawa kecil menyusul seiring lelaki berambut cokelat ikal berpegangan pada kursi tamu terdekat, mendorong tubuhnya naik. Senyum sarkastisnya ia lempar kepada dua kaki di bawah pinggulnya karena tidak berhenti menertawai kelemahan Dazai.

Tengkuk polos dibalut perban mulai terasa dirajam ribuan semut, kentara dari rnetra cokelat manis itu, lelaki berusia kisaran 24 tahun tersebut kedinginan. Di mana penghangat sentral? Apakah pihak rumah sakit terlalu miskin untuk memenuhi kebutuhan bahan bakar penghangat sehingga tidak memikirkan pasiennya kedinginan di dalam? Salah satu penyebab kenapa Dazai keluar kamar; ia ingin protes kepada siapapun perawat yang ia temui nanti karena kamarnya tidak difasilitasi termos air hangat. Wilayah Britania tentu identik dengan kebiasaan meminum teh, lantas mengapa tidak ada sebungkus pun daun teh di kamar mereka? Rumah sakit, tapi rasa penjara?

Memang sudah pengetahuan umum, 'kan.

"Pasien 0218, mohon kembali ke kamar! Di luar sedang ada badai, lorong bukan tempat hangat."

Ah, akhirnya ada perawat lewat. Dazai sudah siap membuka mulut, membalas ucapan tegas sang perawat wanita paruh baya perihal kamar yang dingin. Namun panggilan seorang dokter dan langkah kaki ringan—mungkin anak kecil—membuat atensi pasien berdarah Jepang teralih ke belakang.

"Itu benar, Dazai. Kembalilah ke kamar, aku membawa buku cerita." Dokter Mori dengan senyum manisnya itu menunjukkan buku cerita bergambar—asli buatan seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang yang tengah menari-nari di samping pria berambut klimis. "Urusan kedinginan, sedang diurus oleh Dokter Yosano. Bersabarlah sedikit lagi."

Belum sempat Dazai memulai kata-kata, gadis pirang sudah mengunci kedua tangannya dengan borgol dari depan. Kepala cokelat agak tersentak, lihai ditutupi dengan tundukan dalam—karena perbedaan tinggi amat signifikan—menatap 'ramah' gadis bernama Elise disertai senyum simpul. Bila tidak diperhatikan lebih tajam, tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa senyum tersebut bersifat mengancam. Elise menanggapi dengan senyum serupa, jangan terlalu mengukur kepolosan seseorang dari umurnya, karena kalian akan kaget melihat Elise nantinya.

"Aku sudah menunggu dua jam, tiga jam kalau ingin mati membeku di dalam."

"Bukankah tujuanmu memang ingin mati?"

"Tapi tidak dengan cara seperti itu."

"Kau banyak maunya, ya."

Sekali lagi, Dazai balas dengan senyum. Ia biarkan perawat wanita dan tarikan kecil Elise menuntunnya kembali ke kamar. Petualangan Dazai sudah berjalan begitu jauh, perjalanan kembali ke kamar terasa seperti selamanya. Apa karena dinding lorong terlalu polos? Kurang jendela? Minim perabotan untuk dilihat, selain tempat sampah dan kursi tamu?

"Hei, apa kalian tidak kepikiran untuk memasang _speaker_? Mungkin kalau rumah sakit ini diberikan sedikit hiburan lagu klasik, bisa menjadi alternatif penyembuhan pasien. Tidak ada gunanya menyembuhkan fisik pasien bila mentalnya stress, kautahu?" Dazai menutup mata, mengangkat dagu agak angkuh, akting merajuk—senjata andalan Dazai. Sayangnya mereka sudah terbiasa dengan Dazai yang banyak omong.

"Terima kasih untuk informasinya, tetapi tidak, rumah sakit bukan tempat konser," balas Mori.

"Apa aku bilang konser tadi?" Dazai mendekatkan badan pada jendela ketika melewatinya, bergaya seolah ia tengah berteriak pada manusia-manusia di luar sana. Namun hanya ada salju yang terlihat—tentu saja, Dazai sedang bergurau. Perawat wanita geram, menarik bahu lelaki itu agar tidak melenceng dari jalur.

"Tidak ada, tapi tetap saja, apa semudah itu kami menerima saranmu?"

"Aku tidak memaksa, 'saran', 'kan? Setidaknya, aku meminta hakku sebagai pasien tiap bulan, aku mau _speaker_ di kamarku."

"Saran ditampung."

"Semoga sarannya tidak tersendat ketika diutarakan pada atasan."

Mori tertawa sarkastik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _a bungou stray dogs fanfiction_

 **eleutheromania**

 _written by natsume rokunami_

 _ **I gain no profit by writing this fanfiction. Bungou Stray Dogs belongs to Harukawa Sango and Asagiri Kafka. This story belongs to me.**_

 _ **Tragedy/Angst/Friendship/Teen and Up Audiences/Alternate Universe/Unhealthy Friendship; ft. Oda Sakunosuke & Nakahara Chuuya/Oneshot**_

 _Didedikasikan untuk kanasvetlana atas bab Osamu Dazai di fanfiksinya yang berjudul Bungou Stray Butler. Terima kasih, Fuku, sudah menampung banyak tantangan dan mengolah bab tersebut menjadi indah. Aku baru tahu kamu gak terlalu sreg Dazai, jadi kumasukin Odasaku ke sini juga, tapi dah direncanain dari awal sih xD_

 _Happy Reading!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rumah sakit tanpa nama, atau Dazai saja yang tidak tahu apa nama rumah penuh bau obat-obatan ini. Ia hanya tahu bangunan putih ini berdiri di pinggiran wilayah Britania, seringkali dingin meski bukan musim dingin. Jauh dari ibukota dan jangkauan orang-orang banyak karena lokasi terasing, fasilitas koneksi dan transport kebutuhan dari kota ke rumah sakit begitu lancar meski jalurnya diawai ketat oleh petugas-petugas berseragam. Tanpa izin dan identitas jelas, maka bersiaplah menghadap meja hijau untuk diproses. Oleh karena itu, sedikit sekali orang yang mau mengunjungi sanak saudara mereka di sini, dibekali kepercayaan bahwa mereka dirawat dengan baik di bawah payung badan kedokteran pemerintah—lembaga ini diatur oleh pemerintahan pusat—dan mati tanpa menyisakan penyesalan. Singkat kata, mereka menganggap kehidupan para pasien sudah sejahtera, berkat iklan-iklan yang terpasang di saluran televisi dan poster dinding.

Mata Dazai di luar sana adalah seorang pria yang selalu percaya bahwa Dazai punya 1001 rencana cadangan. Dulu, mereka adalah rekan pekerjaan. Sekarang, sebatas teman jauh yang bertemu sekali dua minggu, itu pun kalau temannya tidak berhalangan. Nakahara Chuuya tidak bosan menunjukkan lisensi inspekturnya kepada petugas rumah sakit karena tampaknya mereka memiliki gangguan ingatan. Mereka selalu lupa siapa saja yang sering berkunjung, memang tidak terlalu penting untuk diingat bagi mereka pribadi, namun penting kalau ingin mengoptimalkan kegunaan profesi. Tiada hari tanpa teriakan gemas Chuuya karena petugas sampai Dokter Yosano—wanita itu mengenal Chuuya—harus turun tangan agar tidak terjadi perdebatan lebih panjang.

Sudah lima minggu, tapi batang hidung Chuuya belum juga nampak. Barangkali sibuk, apa hak Dazai untuk mengeluh? Ia hanya pasien yang berharap, tidak memiliki kekuasaan apa pun untuk mengeluh apalagi mengatur.

Bosan setengah mati mendengar cerita Dokter Mori—Elise benar-benar pengarang yang buruk—di sampingnya, Dazai memilih berbaring memunggungi Mori, menutup kedua telinga dengan bantal. Berusaha tertidur setelah kenyang makan dua apel irisan Elise, kali ini gadis itu cukup berbakat dalam mengupas.

"Sudah mau tidur? Berarti buku cerita Elise punya efek ampuh," Dokter Mori menepuk kepala anak gadis semata wayangnya.

Dazai bergumam, "Terlalu ampuh sampai melihat mukamu saja bosan."

"Oh, ayolah, sejak kapan Dazai Osamu pintar sarkastis?"

Dazai mendengkur palsu.

Mori mendorong kursi yang ia duduki ke belakang seraya berdiri, memeluk buku bergambar milik Elise. "Besok aku akan membawakan kisah yang berbeda, setidaknya beri anakku ucapan terima kasih karena membuatkanmu dongeng-dongeng indah semalaman, sementara aku hanya dibuatkan gambar babi."

"Cocok untukmu," sahut Elise, manis.

Sang Ayah tersenyum kecut.

"Aku terganggu oleh suara kalian. Tidak keberatankah melanjutkan percakapan kalian di luar?" kata Dazai, tanpa membalikkan badan.

"Kasar sekali, tapi baiklah, selamat beristirahat." Kelotak sepatu mereka menjauh dari Dazai, menuju pintu keluar kamar. Lompatan kecil Elise begitu disengaja untuk mengulur waktu—Dazai diam-diam kesal—sebelum deritan pintu benar-benar tertutup.

Selimut disibak kasar, Dazai menghadapkan badan ke atas, melirik pintu yang tertutup, memastikan. Setelah yakin tidak ada lagi yang mengganggu, Dazai mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, bersandar pada besi dipan, menatap lukisan kecil tergantung di dinding yang agak jauh dari kasurnya—efek kamar terlalu besar—dengan sorot bosan. Sesekali menghela napas, memikirkan kapan Chuuya datang menjenguk. Tidak ada lagi yang dimiliki Dazai selain Chuuya sekarang, setelah sahabatnya yang membuat Dazai terdampar di rumah sakit ini dikebumikan dua tahun lalu.

Oda Sakunosuke.

Detail penyebab Dazai bisa ada di sini karena Oda tidak mampu ia ingat, Chuuya maupun dokter-dokter yang lain menolak untuk menceritakan kembali. Namun Dazai selama ini selalu mengenalnya sebagai sahabat terbaik, andai kata Oda adalah perempuan yang ia cintai, maka Dazai tidak segan mati menyusulnya. Oda Sakunosuke adalah pria dingin namun sesungguhnya adalah orang yang hangat, terutama kepada anak yatim-piatu atau mereka para pencari uluran kebaikan. Dazai memanggilnya 'Odasaku', sampai sekarang nama itu masih terdengar sejuk di telinganya.

Odasaku mengadopsi empat orang anak yatim, mereka semua seumuran, berbeda sifat dan hobi. Selain usia, satu lagi persamaan mereka; sama-sama menyayangi Odasaku.

Tapi kecelakaan bus dua tahun lalu membuat Odasaku nyaris gila dalam pikirannya. Mereka semua mati terbakar bersama bangkai besi di dasar jurang, mayat mereka terlalu hancur sehingga tim otopsi kesulitan mengidentifikasi serpihan tulang dan daging para penumpang bus. Karyawisata yang harusnya menyenangkan tersebut harus berakhir tragis.

Teringat jelas bagaimana tersiksanya Odasaku, hidup dengan terus membungkukkan badan di balik meja, merenungi keputusannya menyetujui surat izin karyawisata ke museum di gunung. Lampu remang-remang, piring makanan dikerubungi lalat karena lama tidak disentuh, dan kondisi Odasaku sama sekali tidak terurus jikalau Dazai tidak menyempatkan diri untuk berkunjung setelah pulang kerja. Salah seorang rekan, Doppo Kunikida, kerapkali jengkel ketika Dazai dengan sengaja bolos pekerjaan, beralasan ingin mencoba metode bunuh diri baru, tanpa mengetahui alasan sebenarnya bahwa ia mengunjungi kediaman Odasaku. Chuuya sendiri sempat meninju Dazai karena kasus yang harusnya ditangani oleh si pemboros perban, malah dibebankan kepada Chuuya. Betapa pilih kasihnya mereka, sedangkan Chuuya harus menerima sindiran dulu kalau ingin absen seperti Dazai.

Kemampuan berpikiran cepat Dazai membungkam protes semua orang, kecuali Kunikida dan Chuuya, mereka tidak akan berhenti meskipun telah mengakui kemampuan Dazai. Semua orang segan, Dazai tidak mempermasalahkan mereka menjauh, tetapi tidak berkenan jika Odasaku yang melakukannya—dan itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

Ah, dia termakan oleh kesombongan sendiri.

Dazai menekuk lutut, mempersempit rongga kaki, poni yang membingkai wajah diremas pelan, Dazai menghela napas berat. Terlalu malu untuk menunjukkan muka, meskipun saat ini hanya ada dia seorang di ruangan ini. Entah siapa yang melihat, jikalau itu Odasaku, pria berambut cokelat gelap sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan.

Toh, kematian lelaki itu juga membuatnya sampai ke rumah sakit jiwa ini.

Tentu saja, mengapa rumah sakit harus berada di pinggiran ibukota kalau bukan karena rumah sakit jiwa? Odasaku pun seharusnya ia bawa ke psikiater sebelum melaksanakan tindakan bodoh, walau ia sudah memperingatinya, tapi Dazai tahu Odasaku tidak akan mundur ketika sudah memutuskan sesuatu—karena lelaki itu sudah bisa menganalisis sendiri apa yang terjadi di masa depan meski hanya beberapa menit saja. Sejak kematian anak yatim-piatu, Odasaku gemar mabuk-mabukan, kacau dalam pikirannya. Tidak tahu harus membalas dendam kepada siapa. Kepada supir bus? Dia sudah mati di dasar jurang. Kepada kepala sekolah? Tidak, memangnya apa yang dilakukan kepala sekolah? Atau kepada petugas yang memeriksa kendaraan mereka di pom bensin tepi jalan? Kenapa dia harus melakukan itu untuk konvoi yang baru saja dilihatnya?

Atau kepada diri sendiri, karena telah membiarkan mereka ikut karyawisata tersebut?

Odasaku tidak mampu menahan kebahagiaan mereka. Ekspresi kecewa anak-anak ketika orang tuanya tidak menandatangani surat izin pergi, itu lebih buruk, meski jauh lebih buruk bertemu batu nisan atas nama empat orang anak yang ia cintai.

Kepada takdir? Bagaimana cara ia membunuh takdir?

Odasaku tidak menemukan jawabannya, selain melemparkan tubuh dari jembatan, tenggelam dalam lautan. Dazai tidak sempat menggapai tangannya dari ujung jembatan, ia hanya menggapai udara, visual kecil Odasaku dari balik telapak tangannya yang sia-sia menggapai. Ia terlambat mengetahui keinginan Odasaku ketika lelaki itu mengatakan 'ingin bertemu ikan dan lumba-lumba'. Pikiran Dazai saat itu terlalu sederhana.

Meninggalkan Dazai dalam perasaan menyesal, kesepian amat dalam, melawan rasionalitas lalu membuat bukti-bukti dan analisis palsu terhadap kasus yang ia tangani—merugikan pihak kepolisian. Ia tidak dikurung dalam lapas penjara, Chuuya terlebih dahulu mengamati gejala tidak normal dari balik netra gelap itu.

Tiap desah napas dan doa, Dazai berharap Odasaku menghantui pikirannya. Setidaknya muncul dalam mimpi, menanyakan bagaimana kabarnya, atau menceritakan seperti apa kehidupan setelah kematian dengan raut _stoic_ -nya.

Tapi, semua hanya angan-angan.

Dazai hanya bisa menciptakan eksistensi pria tersebut melalui imajinasi. Ketika ia merapikan tempat tidur, ia membayangkan Odasaku sedang membantunya mengelap jendela. Dazai menyantap makan siang membosankannya, Odasaku menegur agar Dazai menghabiskan makanannya. Dazai bergelung dalam selimut, menelan air mata sendiri—Odasaku berinisiatif menghibur dengan tepukan ringan dan beberapa patah kata menenangkan.

Kenapa Odasaku tega membuatnya seperti ini?

Oh, pikiran egoisnya mulai muncul, Dazai menghela napas keras.

"Oi, Dazai bodoh."

Belakang kepala ditampar, pukulan ini terasa _familiar_ , tidak lebih dari suara khas Nakahara Chuuya yang tidak pernah bosan meneriakkan makian kepada Dazai saking muaknya. Namun, Chuuya tetap saja menjenguk Dazai di kala ia senggang.

"Sejak kapan kau ada di sini, Chuuya?" Kekeh pelan menyertai senyum tipis Dazai, ia menolehkan wajah sedikit, melirik Chuuya yang sudah menarik kursi mendekat—duduk di sana.

"Sejak kau mengigau nama Oda dengan gaya tidur aneh itu."

Oh, jadi dia sempat tertidur? Dazai tidak sadar.

"Jadi, apa kondisimu makin baik atau makin buruk?" tanya Chuuya.

"Kau sudah menanyakannya kepada Mori sebelum masuk ke sini, bukan?"

"Ah, sial, tentu saja," Chuuya menggaruk tengkuk, melirik arah lain. Dazai dari dulu tidak bisa dikelabui, padahal ia ingin mendengar jawabannya dari Dazai langsung.

"Seperti yang kaulihat, kondisiku baik-baik saja." Dazai menutup mata, mengangkat sedikit dagu, memperlihatkan bahwa ia benar-benar sehat. Senyum khas tidak tertinggal, Chuuya sampai muak melihat senyum itu lagi, tampak begitu jelas kesombongan Dazai meski di sisi lain Chuuya tidak keberatan Dazai bersikap seperti itu.

Itulah Dazai yang biasa ia lihat. Itulah yang Chuuya inginkan.

"Mori mengatakan kondisimu semakin hancur, kau itu pandai berakting."

"Kau percaya dengan dokter pedofil itu?"

"Tidak—yah, lebih baik daripada aku memercayai perkataan orang gila."

"Jahat sekali, kau menganggapku gila?" Dazai berpura-pura sedih.

Chuuya mendengus jijik, "Hentikan wajahmu itu, kalau tidak mau aku pergi lima menit dari sekarang."

"Ah, aku ingin Chuuya menginap saja di sini, sehari saja tidak masalah, kan?"

"Kaupikir aku pasien? Lagipula tamu tidak diperkenankan menginap di sini, bodoh atau lupa?"

"Lupa, lebih tepatnya. Tempat ini terlalu membosankan sehingga mempengaruhi kinerja otakku."

"Menurutku otakmu baik-baik saja selama tidak ada Oda di sana—" Perkataan Chuuya terpotong oleh cekikan di leher, hampir tidak terlihat pergerakan tangan Dazai di bawah selimut, mendadak sudah berada melingkari lehernya. Chuuya tidak heran mengapa dirinya tidak terkejut menerima serangan mendadak seperti itu. Ia sudah menduga Dazai marah kalau ia memintanya untuk melupakan Odasaku. Dazai menatapnya dengan pelototan mengerikan, terlihat kemurkaan begitu jelas dari netra yang membola. Cengkeraman Dazai menguat kala Chuuya memberikan seringai mengejek.

"Sudah kubilang, 'kan," Chuuya terkekeh, "otakmu baik-baik saja andaikan tidak ada Oda di sana."

"Jangan pernah mengusir Odasaku dari hidupku lagi," desis Dazai, tajam. Gejala tidak normalnya selalu kambuh ketika bersama Chuuya. Entah apakah karena Chuuya memancing, atau memang dasarnya dia menyebalkan saja.

Perbedaannya terlalu tipis.

"Biarkan dia bebas dari pikiranmu, Dazai. Kaurasakan sendiri bagaimana tersiksanya dikurung dalam tempat tertutup tanpa daya untuk melarikan diri." Chuuya serius, ia bisa melihat Odasaku terkurung di balik bola mata gelap itu. Dazai tidak membiarkan Odasaku pergi, menemui anak-anaknya. Odasaku dibiarkan duduk di lantai pikiran Dazai yang dingin.

Respon Dazai adalah menutup rapat-rapat jendela jiwa tersebut dari Chuuya, tidak membiarkan lelaki berambut jingga melihat Odasaku dari dalam bola matanya lagi. Sesaat setelah Dazai mengedip, figur tersebut menghilang dari pantulan bening, cekikan Dazai terlepas. Sorot Dazai berubah sekosong biasa.

Berlawanan dengan kurva percaya diri terlukis pada bibir tipis nan pucat.

"Sudah cukup Odasaku tidak diterima di sisi manapun, sekarang sudah waktunya ia menemukan tempatnya sendiri." Dazai mengalihkan wajah, melihat jendela. "Aku akan membawa jiwa Odasaku mati bersamaku."

"Kukira kau lebih tertarik mati bersama wanita cantik?"

"Sayangnya semua wanita cantik yang pernah kuajak, menolak."

"Dazai, aku tidak ingat sejak kapan Oda dibuang ke pangkat terendah di kepolisian." Chuuya masuk ke inti percakapan. Ia ke sini memang ingin mengatakan itu kepada Dazai.

"Heh, kau tidak tahu?" Dazai melirik, tersenyum sarkastik. "Itu cerita lama, Odasaku tidak mau menceritakannya lagi karena ia anggap berita tentang dirinya tidak begitu penting didengar oleh orang pusat. Hanya aku yang mau mendengarnya, di bar tempat kami biasa bertemu."

"Ini bukan salah kepolisian, bukan juga salah Oda. Dia turun pangkat menjadi polisi biasa sebagai hukuman karena dianggap melalaikan pekerjaan semenjak kematian anak-anaknya, meski sudah tiga bulan terlewat. Aku tidak bilang aku mengerti apa yang Oda rasakan, tetapi dari segi pandangku, aku melihatnya wajar saja."

"Tiga bulan bukan waktu yang cukup untuk melupakan duka."

"Kaukira aku tidak tahu ke mana kau pergi bolos selama ini?"

"Aku tidak mengira kau tidak tahu, Chuuya."

"Aku habis akal bagaimana cara berdebat denganmu, demi apa pun." Chuuya membuang pandangan ke samping, memutar badan menjauh dari Dazai, menyilang kaki serta kedua tangan di dada.

Dazai masih saja melihat ke jendela, termenung. Kening Chuuya mengerut, ini bukan Dazai. Lelaki menyebalkan itu telah kehilangan dirinya sendiri, dibanding kehilangan Odasaku.

Jauh di lubuk hati Chuuya, ia lebih kasihan kepada kondisi Dazai. Bagaimana keelokan Dazai sebagai inspektur handal, kini terkurung dalam rumah sakit jiwa pinggiran Britania bersama 'Odasaku' dalam pikirannya.

"Dazai," kali ini Chuuya berhati-hati dalam ucapannya, "kau bisa kembali hidup normal, seperti keinginan Oda. Andaikan kaumau melupakan semuanya."

"Kutipan dari Dokter Mori Ougai."

"Bukan! Aku serius," Chuuya geram, ia menarik bahu Dazai agar menghadapnya. Namun alangkah terkejut ia melihat lelaki tersebut sedang menangis tanpa ekspresi. Bola mata yang biasa menatapnya dengan binar hidup, kini tidak jauh berbeda dari ikan mati.

Osamu Dazai hancur luar dalam.

"Sampai kapan kau terus begini, Dazai?" Chuuya berat hati melepaskan cengkeramannya dari Dazai, lelaki sakit itu tidak mengubah ekspresinya sama sekali. Masih datar dan kosong, mirip boneka porselen, lengkap berbaju putih lengan panjang.

"Sampai aku mati membawa Odasaku."

"CUKUP!" bentak Chuuya. Ia tidak tahan lagi, kursi tak bersalah ditendang keras hingga membentur dinding, sama sekali tidak mengagetkan Dazai dengan hentakannya. "Kau tidak akan pernah kembali kalau terus membawa Oda!"

"Aku memang tidak ingin kembali," Dazai tersenyum, mengamati Chuuya termakan emosi. Lelaki bertopi fedora mengabaikan senyuman Dazai yang sampai sekarang masih kelihatan mengejeknya.

"Persetan sudah!" Chuuya meraih bahu Dazai, mencekik lehernya. Ia kecewa, urat lehernya tidak bisa menutupi luapan rasa kecewa Chuuya terhadap Dazai. Lelaki sehebat dia bisa hancur dalam sekejap karena kematian seorang sahabat, ini bukan ciri-ciri lelaki kuat. Seluruh orang tertipu, Dazai Osamu lemah, dia tidak sekuat seperti penampakannya. Jauh di dalam diri Dazai, ia mudah jatuh.

"Kalau kau emosi berbincang denganku, lebih baik pergilah."

"Bukankah kau ingin aku menginap di sini?"

"Pikiran orang bisa berubah."

"Tapi tidak dengan Oda?"

Dazai menarik pisau buah yang tertancap pada sebutir apel merah di nakas, mengacungkan tepat di bawah dagu Chuuya. Pria berambut jingga terlanjur emosi, ia menahan pergelangan tangan Dazai. Dalam hal kemampuan fisik, Dazai di bawah Chuuya. Mudah sekali Chuuya mengunci tangan Dazai agar tidak menggunakan pisau tersebut untuk melukai siapapun, sama seperti yang Dazai lakukan ketika membuat Nakajima Atsushi buta sebelah karena ia meminta Dazai untuk melupakan Odasaku, demi kebaikan Dazai sendiri.

"Kau bisa menghinaku semaumu, tapi tidak dengan Odasaku. Jangan pernah menghinanya di depan mukaku," bisik Dazai, melirik Chuuya di belakang.

"Apa aku menghinanya?" balas Chuuya, menatap sinis.

"Kau memintaku untuk melupakan Odasaku, sama seperti yang dikatakan orang banyak."

"Mereka benar."

Dazai memberontak, satu tangan lepas dari genggaman Chuuya, bergerak meninju dagu Chuuya dari bawah. Pria itu oleng sebentar, sebelum menggunakan kemampuannya untuk membanting Dazai ke lantai, tidak peduli posisi mantan rekannya itu sekarang adalah pasien.

"Kapanpun kau bisa kulumpuhkan kalau kau berniat macam-macam." Chuuya berdecih, "Lepaskan pisau itu!"

"Kau kuat, tapi lengah, Chuuya." Dazai terkekeh, tidak bisa bangun setelah Chuuya menduduki perutnya. Salah satu tangan menahan tangan Chuuya yang hendak meninjunya, sementara tangan satu lagi mengarahkan pisau tersebut ke pelipisnya sendiri. Kapanpun akan menusuk pelipis Dazai kalau Chuuya berani menggerakkan tangannya yang bebas sedikit saja.

"Ini bukan akhir yang kuinginkan," Chuuya menahan tangannya ketika melihat Dazai sigap menggoreskan sedikit pelipisnya dengan ujung pisau. "Kau harus sembuh, keluar dan melihat dunia luar."

"Sembuh pun, aku tidak akan bertemu dengan Odasaku lagi. Hanya dia yang memahami pemikiranku meski sedikit." Dazai terkekeh, "Dia hidup dalam lantai pikiranku, menghantui tiap aktivitasku, namun masih saja kutemukan diriku kesepian. Aku selama ini sudah sadar, bahwa yang kulakukan sampai sekarang hanyalah menipu diri sendiri."

"Lalu bagilah pemikiranmu denganku, Dazai!" bentak Chuuya. "Selama menjadi rekan, kita selalu cocok. Aku percaya dengan rencanamu, begitupula dengan kau yang memercayai kekuatanku. Persahabatanmu dengan Oda menuai obsesi tidak perlu, kau harus sadar kalau Oda sendiri punya kehidupan yang ia urus dibanding mengurusimu!"

"Omong kosong macam apa itu, kami sudah bersama sejak kecil."

"Lalu kenapa? Teman masa kecil pun bisa meninggalkanmu demi sesuatu yang lebih berharga dalam hidupnya, itu karena Oda telah menemukan bahwa anak-anak yatim piatu itu jauh lebih berharga dibanding menemanimu! Dia membiarkanmu sendirian lagi."

"Itu karena dia senasib dengan anak-anak asuhannya."

"KAU HARUS MENEMUKAN CAHAYAMU SENDIRI, DAZAI!"

"Cahayaku adalah Odasaku!"

"KAU HARUS LEBIH MELIHAT SEKITARMU—MASIH BANYAK ORANG YANG PEDULI PADAMU SELAIN ODA!"

Chuuya gemetar, tiap ucapan yang Dazai lontarkan mirip seperti sayatan belati di hatinya. Meski ia membenci Dazai, ia selalu menganggap dirinya adalah teman terbaik. Chuuya tak pernah keberatan jika Dazai dekat dengan Odasaku, Chuuya tidak keberatan kalau Dazai lebih memilih Odasaku sebagai sahabat dibanding dirinya. Chuuya mengerti kalau Odasaku-lah orang pertama yang bisa menebak jalan pikiran Dazai meski hanya sedikit.

Bagaimana rasanya ketika teman yang kauanggap berharga, selama ini lebih menganggap orang lain yang telah mati? Bagaimana rasanya ketika melihat temanmu jatuh depresi karena kematian seseorang yang sudah punya prioritasnya sendiri? Bagaimana rasanya ketika melihat temanmu terus menatap punggung yang menjauh, tanpa sedikitpun merasa berdaya untuk bangkit dan merancang masa depan?

Tapi lebih memilih berada dalam neraka gelap dan sepi, menunggu orang yang selalu dianggapnya sahabat hidup kembali?

Kecewa dan amarah berkecamuk dalam hati. Ia akui, kecemburuannya terhadap Odasaku amat besar. Sampai kapan Odasaku membawa Dazai bersamanya? Sampai kapan Odasaku puas, dan membiarkan Dazai bebas lalu menghirup udara segar dunia? Bagaimana cara Chuuya meyakinkan semua ini kepada Dazai, bahwa semua hanyalah fatamorgana yang disebabkan oleh duka mendalam dua tahun silam?

Dazai terlalu keras kepala.

Chuuya kehabisan akal.

"Sudahlah, Chuuya. Jangan tunjukkan aku ekspresi menyedihkan itu lagi." Usapan pelan menyapu dagu Chuuya, menyadarkan lelaki itu dari gulita amarah yang membutakan kedua mata.

Kaupikir, hanya gulita yang membutakan?

Pisau buah tersebut menancap pelipis Dazai, menembus tengkorak lelaki berhelai cokelat. Chuuya bisa melihat bayangan pisau tersebut dari balik kedua bola mata bening, ujung pisau tersebut sudah menembus belakang kedua bola mata Dazai. Chuuya bisa merasakan, detak jantungnya berdegup sekali lebih keras, atmosfer di sekitar terasa makin memberat.

Dazai menusuk pelipisnya sendiri.

Warna putih ubin diwarnai oleh darah segar berserakan, menyiprati wajah dan pakaian Chuuya, begitu juga dengan pakaian putih Dazai—kini kanvas putih polos nan membosankan diwarnai oleh cipratan merah abstrak, menggambarkan kepada mereka seperti apa itu 'pembunuhan'.

Odasaku lenyap dari pikiran Dazai, bersama dengan jiwa sang pemilik raga dijemput oleh malaikat kematian yang sedari dulu menemani Dazai, menunggu kapan sabit itu dilayangkan olehnya yang menginginkan kematian melebihi orang lain.

Tanpa kata perpisahan, tanpa ucapan maaf atas pertengkaran barusan. Chuuya bisa merasakan tubuhnya ambruk, lemas di samping Dazai, pikirannya kosong, menatap kasur tempat lelaki itu biasa bermimpi seraya menangis tiap malam.

Kalau Dazai mengeluh kepada dunia, mengapa dirinya selalu sendirian semenjak Odasaku menjemput kematian. Lantas mengapa Chuuya tidak bisa mengatakan hal yang sama kepada Dazai?

Mengapa Dazai meninggalkan Chuuya dan dunia luar yang selalu menunggu kepulangannya, demi seorang sahabat yang sudah dipastikan tidak akan bertemu surga karena membunuh dirinya sendiri? Menemui harapan kosong untuk menemui keempat anak-anaknya yang kini tengah bertukar tawa dengan para malaikat?

Chuuya tenggelam dalam rasa kecewa yang mengaduk, melawan rasionalitas, membuat lelaki berambut jingga itu memikirkan tindakan-tindakan bodoh yang Dazai selama ini coba lakukan.

Tangan pria itu menarik pisau tersebut dari pelipis Dazai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **end.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

a/n: hei, maaf malah jadi begini ceritanya ya *PLAKBUAGDESH* ini hadiah terima kasihku untukmu. Tadinya mau bikin cerita ini agak manis2 dengan odasaku sering menjenguk dazai, tapi malah melenceng—oke aku memang gak bisa bikin yg seneng2 sekarang :"))

semoga fuku suka ya, ini juga akan kupost ke ao3 setelah post di wp. Btw, ini ff bungou stray dogs pertamaku.

Dan untuk seluruh pembaca yg bersedia meluangkan waktu membaca sampai ke sini, kuucapkan terima kasih banyak! Aku mencoba beradaptasi menulis di fandom ini, sudah terlalu lama mendekam menjadi reader hahaha

Ini ff selingan karena akhir2 ini jenuh dengan pekerjaan dan pengerjaan komisiku. Semoga ini tidak berlangsung lama.

dosvidaniya.


End file.
